Maintenant, tu m'appartiens!
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Que faire lorsque son univers s'écroule autour de nous? C'est la question que se pose Karin lorsque la personne qui à le plus de raison de la haïr viens la voir avec en mains l'outils pouvant détruire sa vie. Que faire quand celui qui à subis des années de brimades injustifiés à tout pouvoir sur votre avenir et vous dit... Maintenant, tu m'appartiens!
1. Chapitre 1

- Maintenant, tu m'appartiens! Fait toi bien à cette idée parce que tu resteras ma chose pour le reste de ta scolarité avec moi.

La jeune fille de seize ans faisait face à son camarade de classe et cousin, totalement incrédule, face à cette déclaration aussi soudaine qu'inattendu. Karin n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de son cousin donc quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de le suivre jusqu'as la petite maison qu'il occupait depuis quelques mois, pour lui parler d'une chose importante, elle avait été plutôt surprise. Normalement elle l'aurait repoussé sans aucune gêne surtout qu'elle était en présence de ces amis mais quelque chose dans son regard l'avait convaincue de le suivre. Elle s'était donc séparé de son groupe, ceci à leur grande surprise, ce qui n'empêcha pas les autres jeunes d'accablé de multiples insultes le jeune homme comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en sa présence. Les deux adolescents n'échangèrent aucune parole tout le long du trajet comme à leur habitude, il faut dire que tous deux avaient un lourd passé commun. Elle : la jeune fille populaire, intelligente, aimer des professeurs et centre d'un grand cercle d'amis. Lui : le cancre notoire, au tempérament asocial et soufre douleur de leur promotion depuis le primaire ne se parlait qu'en deux occasion ; lors des diners familiaux obligatoires et lorsque la jeune fille, entrainé par ces amis, le tourmentait.

Karin n'avais jamais été vraiment d'accord avec le traitement que subissait le garçon aux mains de ces compagnons mais la peur du rejet avait toujours été plus forte que son envie de protégé le membre de sa famille. Cependant, lorsqu'une fois arriver en la demeure du jeune homme il s'était tourné vers elle pour lui faire cette déclaration le plus sérieusement du monde, le tout accompagnée d'un regard malsain qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, elle ne pus s'empêcher de s'énervée.

- Mais… tu délire totalement! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas faire de moi ton esclave d'une simple phrase!? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te suivre, vivre seul ta fait totalement perdre les pédales

- Je ne veux pas faire de toi mon esclave, je le sais parfaitement que tu vas devenir ma chose! Écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire chère cousine, j'ai découvert tes petits secrets et je ne vais pas me gêner pour détruire ta vie si tu oses me résister… Ne crois pas que je te laisse le choix Karin.

- Personne ne te croira un mot de ce que tu pourrais bien inventé! Tu pourras tenter de lancer toutes les fausses rumeurs que tu veux mais si on oppose nos deux réputations c'est sure qu'ils vont tous prendre mon partis et te traiter de menteur.

Amusé le jeune homme souri sadiquement à sa victime avant de sortir une épaisse enveloppe brune de son sac pour la lui tendre.

- Pourquoi inventer de fausses rumeurs? Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis Karin… Ce sont tes vrais petits secrets que j'ai découvert. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus étonné dans toute cette histoire, que tu sois suffisamment bête pour prendre le risque de te mettre dans une tel situation ou que j'ai pu rassembler tan de preuves en si peu de temps et aussi facilement.

Toujours sur d'elle la jeune rousse ouvrit l'enveloppe avant de blêmir soudainement en constatant le contenu.

- Co-comment…

- Avec beaucoup d'effort et une bonne dose de motivation. Allez résigne toi et fait ce que je te dis… Soit ma chose pour le reste de notre scolarité et personne ne saura jamais rien de toutes tes petites incartades.

- Non!

À cette réponse catégorique le garçon éclate d'un rire malsain qui résonne dans toute la pièce.

- Regarde un peu mieux ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe et imagine ce que deviendras ta vie parfaite si jamais toutes ces information tombait… Je ne sais pas, dans les mains de la direction ou mieux encore entre celle des filles de la classe. Tu à tricher aux examens de mi- année pour obtenir le prix pour la meilleur moyenne général en demandant à un professeur de te fournir les corrigé hahaha. Je ne sais pas comment tu as convaincu Itachi de se compromettre mais si ça se sait s'en est fini de sa carrière d'enseignant, sans compté toutes les belles rumeurs qui vont circulées. Itachi est le professeur le plus aimer de cette école et c'est le frère ainé de monsieur gueule d'ange, monseigneur, Sasuke Uchiwa. Sans compter que Sakura, qui elle méritait vraiment ce prix, rêvais de faire ce stage dans une clinique de pédiatrie… Les autres ne te le pardonneront jamais. Pauvre cloche, tu aurais dû jeter ces corrigé plutôt que de les cacher dans ton casier. Ouvrir un cadenas est si facile quand on a du temps à perdre après les retenues.

- Oui mais c'est toi qui détiens ces corrigé maintenant. Si je te dénon…

- Je t'arrête immédiatement moi je n'ai pas obtenu une note de vingt-cinq points supérieurs à ma moyenne exactement pour cet examen et dans ma matière faible qui plus est… Toi si! Mais le meilleur reste à venir, regarde ce qu'il reste.

Karin, légèrement tremblante sortit une série de clichée de l'enveloppe et tomba à genoux littéralement sous le choc.

- Avec le corrigé j'avais déjà suffisamment de poids contre toi pour te faire tomber mais ça, ça dépasse toutes mes espérances!

La rousse laissa tomber les photos ou l'on pouvait la voir, toujours en compagnie d'une autre jeune fille brune : main dans la main dans un parc, au restaurant se regardant dans les yeux, en train de s'embrasser dans une ruelle. Toutes les photos semblais être prise de loin et sous de mauvais angle mais sur toute on pouvait parfaitement reconnaitre les deux filles et leurs actions.

- J'avoue que tu à fait fort cousine. Tromper Kiba avec Kin, la petite amie de Neji… Sans compter que tu as réussi ton coup tout en dissimulant ton homosexualité à tout le monde vraiment félicitation. Juste pour savoir, tu te rends compte de l'influence qu'on ces deux garçon dans cette école? Ta cote de popularité ne fera jamais le poids face à deux des « princes » de l'école… Mais j'y pense, que disait mon chère oncle au souper de noël cet année concernant les homosexuels : « Il faudrait tous les enfermé ou bien les exterminés! ». Je me demande bien qu'elle serait sa réaction si ces photos de sa, si parfaite, princesse étaient envoyé à son bureau accidentellement?

Catastrophée Karin fixait son cousin jubiler en la voyant dans cet état, il avait bien raison, si le contenu de cet enveloppe venait à être rendu public sa vie serait fini. Même en changeant d'école ou même de ville son dossier scolaire ainsi que sa vie de famille seraient entacher à jamais.

- Pourquoi fait tu ça? Finit-elle par demander au bord des larmes.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu me dégoute d'oser me poser cette question, siffla le jeune homme entre ces dents. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je te déteste et pourquoi je veux te voir souffrir je vais te le dire… Tu as détruit ma vie et tu m'as volé mon bonheur!

- Mais c'est absurde, comment j'aurais…

- TA SEUL EXISTENCE À TOUT GACHER! Hurla le jeune homme la coupant dans sa défense. Quand mes parents et mon parrain sont mort dans cet accident de voiture ça aurais dû être à la sœur de ma mère de me prendre en charge mais il a fallu qu'elle et son mari aient décidé d'adopter une petite fille quelques mois auparavant. Si ton père n'avais pas déclaré qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'occupé de deux enfants je n'aurais jamais été envoyé dans cette famille d'accueil et ils…

Karin ressenti un profond sentiment de terreur alors que la voix de son cousin se brisait sous l'émotion.

« _Si il me pense vraiment responsable de ce qu'il a subis entre les mains de cette famille il pourrait aussi bien me tuer ici même sans aucun remord_ ».

Son cousin avait passé trois ans dans cette famille avant que les services sociaux ne se rendent compte des sévices subis par les pensionnaires. Ensuite le jeune garçon de dix ans avait été confié à un orphelinat de la ville puis à un centre jeunesse jusqu'aux jours de ces seize ans ou il lui avait été permis d'investir la maison de ces défunts parents.

- Tu sais chère cousine, très chère cousine… Supporté cet enfer aux mains de ce vieux porc aurais été bien plus facile si l'école n'avait pas été bien pire. Tous les jours je me faisais insulté, battre, voler mes crayons, bruler mes livres, déchiré mes habits et je devais rentrer pour subir ma punition… Peux-tu seulement imaginer ce que signifiais « punition » dans cette maison? Non tu ne peux pas mais par contre tu sais très bien ce que je subissais à l'école. Après tout tu étais avec tes amis pendant tout ce temps, à me regarder subir leur brimade. Je me souviens encore de ce que tu m'as dit le jour ou, en sang, je t'ai demandé de m'aider face à eux alors qu'ils me martelaient de coup de pieds: « Tu n'es pas mon cousin, tu n'es qu'un orphelin! »

Karin fini par éclaté en sanglot en entendant toute la douleur, la solitude et la colère dans les propos de son cousin mais au fond d'elle-même il y a toujours cette petite voix pour prendre sa défense. Comment pouvait-elle savoir, à cet âge, ce que subissait le petit garçon dans sa famille d'accueil, comment pouvait-elle savoir que sa situation de soufre douleur le suivrait jusqu'au secondaire… Elle ne pouvait pas être tenue responsable de ces actions alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette qui ne voulait pas déplaire à ces amis!

- Ce n'est pas ma faute! Murmura-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

- Non tu à raison, ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute, confirma le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. C'est la faute des services sociaux qui ont mis trois ans avant de faire une vraie inspection dans cette famille, c'est la faute de tes parents qui m'ont abandonné pour accueillir une étrangère à ma place, c'est la faute de tous ces gamins qui voulais quelqu'un pour se défouler, c'est la faute de tous ces professeurs qui ne sont jamais intervenu puisqu'aucun parents ne venaient se plaindre à la direction, c'est la faute de cet ivrogne qui à faucher la voiture de mes parents, c'est la faute de mes parents qui m'ont laisser seul et c'est aussi un peu de ta faute… Tu sais tu n'es pas celle à qui j'en veux le plus mais il faut quelqu'un pour payer la note… Et tu es celle que je tiens! Déclara le jeune homme en posant un regard malade sur sa proie.

« _Ce garçon n'est pas mon cousin, lui on dirait… on dirait un psychopathe!_ »

- Qu-que veux-tu faire de moi? Se résigna la jeune rousse.

- Voilà, tu deviens plus raisonnable. Je vais t'expliquer les règles. Premièrement, ce soir tu vas dire à tes parents que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et leur demandé de venir vivre ici afin de t'assurer que je ne sois pas seul en tout temps.

- Ils n'accepteront jamais!

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, débrouille toi. Deuxièmement, le jour de mes dix-huit ans le quatre octobre dans deux ans cette situations prendras fin et tu seras libre, je t'en donne ma parole!

- Pourquoi, pourquoi me libérerais-tu ? Tu ne fais sans doute que me donner un mince espoir pour que je te laisse agir sans résister ! Éclate la jeune fille à bout de nerfs.

- Non, après cette date je ne vais plus rien tenter contre toi et crois moi je trouve cette situation vraiment dommage. Je préfère ne prendre aucune chance, si jamais tu devenais désespéré au point de contacté la police je préfère être jugé comme un mineur.

« _Mon Dieu mais qu'a-t-il prévu de me faire subir?_ »

- Bon reprenons avec les règles. Troisièmement peu importe ce qui se passera dans ces deux années sois assuré que je me fixe certaines limites, il ne faudrait pas que tu décides que mettre fin à notre petit arrangement soit plus profitable pour toi. Alors je te jure que tu ne verseras jamais la moindre goutte de sang… Je ne m'abaisserait jamais au niveau du porc chez qui on m'a placer alors ça inclus les petite gouttes que tu donneras peut-être un jour à ta petite copine si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Se moqua le jeune homme en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Crois-moi c'est une autre chose que je trouve normal.

Karin, de plus en plus inquiète de la tournure des évènements écoute les règles dicté en se disant qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il puisse la torturé ou même violer avant qu'il ne mentionne le sang et la police.

« _Mais jusqu'où vas-t-il se permettre d'aller? »_

- Maintenant les mauvaises nouvelles pour toi. Quatrièmement, à partir de maintenant, en ma présence tu n'es plus ma cousine, ni Karin, ni un être humain, ni même un animal… Tu n'es qu'un objet qui vas m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans hésité ni discuté c'est clair?

- O-oui. Hésite la rousse.

- Et dernièrement une autre petite chose… Je te jure que si tu obéis à ces règles jamais personne n'apprendras jamais tes secrets et je vais tout faire ce qui est humainement possible pour que personne n'en sache rien.

Agréablement surprise la rousse levas un regard remplis d'espoir vers son cousin pensant qu'il serait peut-être possible de l'amadouer, vu cet acte de gentillesse, mais elle du vite déchanté.

- Ne crois pas que je fais cela par bonté d'âme, après tout tan que tes secrets demeurent secrets tu resteras ma chose, déclare-t-il froidement.

À bout de force et de nerf la jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux incapable de voir une échappatoire à cette situation.

- Bien, on dirait que tu comprends quel est ta place. À partir de maintenant quand nous seront ensemble et que je te donnerais un ordre tu me répondras en m'appelant maitre, c'est clair?

- Oui… Maitre.

- Bien, il doit te rester du temps avant de devoir rentré chez toi, avant de partir vas me préparer un repas suis-moi que je te montre la cuisine!

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit un pas avant de se raviser pour refaire face à sa victime d'un air mauvais.

- Avant tout, laisse tes vêtements ici!

- Q-quoi je ne vais…

- T-t-t-t-t, l'interrompt son cousin en levant un doigt. Je te conseil de ne pas commencer à briser les règles, il ne faudrait pas que j'oubli de récupéré la copie du corrigé que j'ai laissé au dessue de ton casier demain à la première heure non?

« _Il a déjà prévu un moyen de me compremettre »_ Se dit la rousse catastrophée.

- Alors vas-tu obéir, petite chose?

- Oui… Maitre Naruto.

Bon pour ceux qui me suivent vous devez savoir que depuis plus d'un an je nage dans la guimauve en écrivant Combattre le Naturel... Donc j'ai décidé ,juste pour rire, de laisser parler le darkside de l'auteur schizophrène qui est en moi donc pour cette fiction: pas de couple, pas d'histoire d'amour. pas de réconciliation entre les deux principaux personnages, pas de joli lemon amoureux mais de l'érotisme à pleins hahaha.

De plus je me lance un défis... Réaliser tout les fantasme de mes lecteurs donc si je reçois un commentaire ou un MP me proposant une idée, une situation, une torture, ou une pratique perverse à faire subir à Karin je m'engage à l'inclure dans le chapitre suivant.

J'attend vos idées avec impatience.


	2. Chapitre 2

Elle avait accepté l'ordre depuis déjà plusieurs secondes mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Foudroyer par le regard azuré de son cousin elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à s'humilier ainsi devant lui.

- J'attends toujours, dois-je comprendre que tu préfères tout dévoiler et espéré que tes amis te pardonnerons.

- J'ai confiance en mes amis et de toute façon si j'accepte de me déshabiller qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta paroles. Je préfère encore vivre avec les conséquences de mes actes que de te laisser me faire ce que tu veux! Explosa Karin en reprenant courage. Avec ce que tu me demande je ne crois pas une seconde que tu n'essayeras pas de me violer!

Un sourire mauvais s'étira lentement sur le visage de Naruto alors qu'il fixait toujours sa cousine telle un prédateur.

- Karin, je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris… Je vais te violer, je vais violer ton esprit, je vais ravager ta vie et je vais profiter de ton corps comme jamais un homme ou une femme ne pourras le faire. Tout ce que je me suis engager à faire c'est de ne pas te blesser au point que tu saigne et donc de ne pas te dévierger… Rien de plus rien de moins. Après tout je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes interviennent dans notre petit marché et de vilaines cicatrices seraient malvenues.

Toujours avec son regard malade il s'approcha de la jeune fille tétanisé par ces paroles et la dépassa sans un mot pour lui ouvrir la porte.

- Tu peux partir! Je ne peux pas te forcé à m'obéir alors si tu refuses le marché pars… Mais profite bien de ta dernière nuit, demain tu devras vivre avec les conséquences de tes actes. Au moins tu ne pourras pas dire que je t'ai menti, tu sais exactement à quoi t'attendre avec moi. Peu tu en dire autant de tes chères amis ou de ton papa adoré?

Toujours immobile Karin devais bien admettre que Naruto n'avais pas tout à fait tort, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendais si la vérité éclatais… La seule chose qui étais certaines c'est que peu importe son choix sa vie prendrais un tournant définitif dès ce soir.

- Alors c'est le choix que tu me laisse, soit je te laisse détruire ma vie soit je deviens ta pu… Ton esclave sexuelle?

- Décidément tu ne comprends rien Karin… Apprend à écouter, dans les prochains mois ce seras vitale pour toi. Tu ne pourras jamais être mon esclave sexuelle! Je te l'ai dit je ne vais plus te considéré comme une humaine, tu seras ma chose. Te baiser reviendrais à me masturbé dans une poupée gonflable… Pour moi tu n'es même pas digne d'être appelé une pute!

« _Ce n'est pas juste son ton ou ces propos, il dégage quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Il… Il me fait peur, il a totalement perdu la raison. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire ce qu'il dit. Du moins pour l'instant… Oui c'est ça! Je vais lui faire croire que j'entre dans son délire, dans quelques semaine tout au plus ce corrigé ne serviras plus à rien de toute façon et si je m'y mets sérieusement je devrais être capable de trouver une solution entre mon père, Kin, Kiba, Neji et moi… Seulement quelques semaines à enduré ce qu'il me fera et je vais être libre de le lui faire payer!_ »

- D'accord Naruto, je vais faire ce que tu me dis.

- Alors tu attends quoi, retire tes vêtements! S'impatienta le blond.

La jeune rousse leva les mains vers le col de sa chemise mais s'immobilisa en regardant son cousin.

- Peu tu refermé la porte?

- Si tu ne voulais pas empirer ta situation tu n'aurais eu qu'à obéir immédiatement maintenant dépêche-toi, plus tu prends de temps plus quelqu'un risque de passer devant la maison.

Tremblante de rage Karin défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de la laisser tomber au sol rapidement suivi de sa jupe et de ces bas.

- Satisfait… Maitre.

- Non pas du tout. Cette maison est propre et en ordre, je ne tolérerais pas que tu laisses trainer tes vêtements sur le sol. Plis-les correctement et range-les sur cette chaise, lui répondit le blond, méprisant, en lui indiquant une chaise tout juste devant lui et directement dans l'angle de la porte.

Réprimant difficilement ces envies de meurtre Karin plias soigneusement ces vêtements avant de les déposer à l'endroit demandé. À trois pas de lui, en sous-vêtement, elle lui faisait maintenant face attendant qu'il ferme la porte d'entrée ce qu'il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir faire.

- J'attends!

- Qu- Quoi?

- Je t'ai dit de te déshabiller… À poils! J'aime bien examiné les nouveaux jouets dont je fais l'acquisition.

Réprimant avec peine les larmes de rage et de honte qui perlais sur son visage la rousse tendis les mains dans son dos pour défaire l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge avant de le retiré, le plier et de l'ajouter à la pile de ces effets. Après un autre instant d'hésitation sa petite culote le rejoignit ne lui laissant que ces bras et sa longue chevelure rousse comme remparts à sa pudeur. Totalement à la merci du regard du blond elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, honteuse, alors qu'enfin satisfait il se décidait à refermer la porte dans un claquement sonore, au grand soulagement de l'adolescente.

- Parfait. À partir de maintenant ce sera ta tenue quand nous seront seul dans cette maison à moins que je ne te dise le contraire, tu à compris?

- Oui maitre, acquiesça difficilement la rousse.

Réduisant l'espace entre eux il fit un pas en avant pour lui saisir le bras dissimulant son bas ventre avant de l'écarté brusquement lui arrachant un hoquet de peur et de douleur.

- Avant d'aller à la cuisine tu vas me suivre, je ne voudrais pas que tu en mettes partout.

Recouvrant rapidement son intimité dès qu'il l'eut relâché elle se résigna à le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Durant le trajet, peut-être pour échapper à sa situation, elle ne put s'empêcher d'examiné la maison de ceux qui aurais dû être ces oncle et tante. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas décédés dans ce bête accident de la route quelques mois après que ces parents l'aient adopté.

« _Si Naruto à raison sur un point c'est que si ces parents n'étaient pas mort à cause de ce camionneur nos deux vie auraient été bien plus simples, différentes._ »

Elle avait six ans quand ceux qui allaient devenir ces parents avaient passé la porte de l'orphelinat ou elle avait vécu aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait si s'était à cause de sa troublante ressemblance avec sa mère adoptive ou grâce au sourire chaleureux qu'elle avait échangé avec son père dès le premier regard mais ils avaient su, instinctivement, à cet instant qu'ils formeraient une famille. Depuis toutes ces années jamais ils ne lui avaient fait sentir qu'elle était leur fille adoptive et jamais elle ne leur avait fait sentir qu'ils étaient ces parents adoptifs… Pour elle comme pour eux elle était et avait toujours été leur enfant.

Karin avait donc pour la première fois vécu un été heureux en famille, loin de la solitude et de la tristesse de l'orphelinat, deux mois de pur bonheur avant les premiers problèmes. Les choses commencèrent à ce dégradé lorsque son père perdis son emploie victime d'une réduction de personnel. Il n'avait jamais été homme à se défouler sur sa familles lors des petits revers de la vie et cette fois n'avais pas été différente donc la vie avait continué. Trois semaines plus tard la petite fille avait fait son entrée dans la même école que son cousin qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Le petit garçon jovial souriant et plein de vie lui avait laissé une impression de chaleur qu'elle n'avait connue jusque-là qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, en rencontrant son père et sa mère. Malgré tout intimidé par le rayonnement du petit garçon elle n'avait pas vraiment osé l'abordé franchement et n'en eu jamais la chance par la suite. Vendredis le quatre septembre un camionneur totalement ivre grillât un feu rouge fauchant la voiture de la famille de son cousin qui passait le prendre à la sortie de l'école, le laissant orphelin. Une semaine plus tard Karin surpris la conversation qui changea à jamais la relation qu'elle allait entretenir avec Naruto. Accablé son père discutait avec sa mère du petit Naruto et de ce qu'il allait devenir. Toujours sans emploie l'homme cherchait vainement une solution quand il dit la phrase qui la hanta pendant des années.

- Nous n'aurons jamais les moyens de prendre en charge deux enfants.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle commença à avoir peur, peur de perdre le bonheur qu'elle avait enfin trouvé, peur d'être abandonnée par cette nouvelle famille… Peur que ces parents qu'elle aimait tan lui préfèrent ce garçon qui était de leur sang. C'est en grande partie cette peur qui l'empêcha de soutenir Naruto qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, c'est également cette peur qui l'arrêta quand elle voulut venir en aide au petit garçon devenu sombre et solitaire quand les premières brimades débutèrent et c'est cette peur qui lui avait inspiré des paroles aussi cruel quand il était venu vers elle couvert de sang pour lui demander de l'aide.

Quand la vérité éclata trois ans plus tard à propos de la famille d'accueil, qui c'était avéré être un repère de sadique et de pédophile, ou avait été placé leurs neveux ces parents avait été catastrophé au plus haut point. La mère de Karin fut à ce point accablé de culpabilité qu'elle ne supportait même plus la simple vue d'une photo de son neveux ou de sa défunte sœur. Malgré leur situation financière redevenue stable ils furent incapables de prendre en charge le garçon. Il fut placer en orphelinat puis en centre jeunesse jusqu'à ces seize ans. Passé cette date il fut décidé de le laisser toucher son héritage et par le fait même, de lui accorder son émancipation. C'est cette suite de malheur qui avait fini par crée l'homme quelle suivais en cet instant. L'amalgame de souffrance, de solitude, de peur, de cruauté humaine et de lâcheté avaient fini par déchoir le petit ange qu'il avait été pour en faire le démon qui la tenait maintenant entre ces griffes… Elle était consciente qu'elle avait sciemment participé au processus et elle commençait également à comprendre qu'il lui en ferait payer le prix pour tous les autres.

- Assit-toi sur le lavabo, ordonna son cousin en pénétrant la salle de bain.

Se demandant bien ou il voulait en venir Karin obéit sans parler alors que le jeune homme fouillait dans différant tiroir de la salle. Finalement il se retourna le regard mauvais avec en mains une bombe de gel à raser et un vieux rasoir à lame unique.

- Enlève tes mains et écarte les jambes!

- Hein! Tu ne vas pas…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester silencieuse mais il va rapidement falloir que tu perdes cette mauvaise habitude de discuté mes ordres, répond-t-il mesquin. Je vais seulement faire un petit ajustement d'ordre hygiénique.

Sans plus attendre il écarta de force les jambes de sa cousine avant de repousser sa main pour vaporiser une épaisse couche de mousse à raser sur son pubis.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que tu seras dans cette maison tu resteras nue, je veux que tu me fasses un repas et je n'ai pas envie de retrouver des poils pubiens dans ma nourriture… Maintenant ne bouge plus, ce serait dommage de te blesser à cet endroit par accident, dit-il en lui mettant la large lame du rasoir sous le nez.

Karin ne put empêcher un frisson de peur et de dégout de parcourir son corps lorsque Naruto posa sa main sur l'amas de mousse afin de bien l'étendre sur toute la zone. Même si elle sortait avec Kiba depuis quelques mois jamais elle ne l'avait laissé dépasser une certaine limite, pour des raisons évidente, ce qui fait qu'en cet instant et dans ces circonstance elle vivait avec effroi son contacte intime le plus étroit avec un garçon. Incapable de supporté la vue du rasoir s'approchant de sa peau avec une lenteur calculé elle ferma les yeux espérant fuir cette torture mentale d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dans le noir elle attendait avec appréhension le moment ou la lame froide et effilé la toucherais mais rien ne venais. Elle est là ; nue, assise sur le rebord froid du lavabo, jambes ouverte et bien consciente qu'elle est totalement offerte au regard du garçon. La lame vins finalement se poser sur son bas ventre faisant se contracté involontairement tous les muscle de son corps alors que Naruto commençait son œuvre.

Encore une fois les regrets assaillent la jeune fille alors qu'elle repensait à ces amies. Il y a déjà quelques temps elles lui avaient proposé, lors d'une soirée entre amies, de s'occuper de cette zone. En ce moment la mode aux seins du petit groupe allait vers une épilation complète de tous poils superflus. Évidement elle avait repoussé l'offre de ces compagnes, l'un de ces rares moments de rébellions à l'encontre de son cercle d'amis qu'elle suivait habituellement aveuglément. En fait voir toutes ces amies nues dans les douches après les cours de sport, exhibant leurs sexes glabre, lui avait causé un profond sentiment de malaise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce désir de ressembler à une poupée de plastique ou encore à une fillette pré-pubère donc c'est avec fierté et sans aucun complexe qu'elle avait toujours arboré sa toison rousse… Et cette fierté lui était maintenant littéralement coupée à la racine par la lame de son cousin qui explorait minutieusement chaque centimètre de son mont de vénus. Si seulement elle les avait suivies comme à son habitude, cette humiliation lui aurait été épargnée.

Naruto continua son travail, toujours avec lenteur, alors qu'elle ressentait chaque passage de la lame comme un nouveau coup porté à son encontre. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle devait donner tout un spectacle alors que son ventre s'élevait et s'abaissait de plus en plus rapidement et que dans sa panique montante sa respiration devenait saccadée. La lame fit un dernier passage, emportant avec elle les derniers vestiges de sa pilosité pubienne, mais aucun nouvel ordre ne venait et ne sachant que faire elle resta immobile. Au bout de quelques secondes elle entendit un écoulement d'eau avant qu'une serviette humide et froide ne vienne frotter vigoureusement son pubis mis à vif par la séance d'épilation. Intrigué par le silence de son tortionnaire elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour le voir lui sourire d'un air satisfait, sa serviette humide dans la main droite tandis que de la gauche il pointait l'objectif de son cellulaire droit sur elle. La rousse eu tout juste le temps de ramené ces mains vers elle pour se cacher avec un petit cri de surprise que son cousin rangeait son appareil tout naturellement.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu…

- Pourquoi je t'ai filmé? Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai eu envie de conservé un petit souvenir du jour où tu es devenu ma petite chose. En plus je me disais que si jamais tu décidais d'affronté ton entourage avec tes petits secrets j'aurais besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour te maintenir dans mes filets.

Voyant son dernier espoir de s'en sortir disparaitre Karin ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une expression défaite ce qui fit rire le jeune homme plus qu'autre chose.

- Que tu m'a l'air pitoyable en ce moment! Alors tu comptais vraiment t'en sortir en faisant un grand ménage dans ta vie… Tu me fais rire. Entre toi bien dans le crâne que tu ne seras libéré de moi que quand j'en aurais décidé. Si tu tentes de me rouler une seule fois cette vidéo de toi en train de te faire raser la chatte, les yeux fermé en poussant des petits gémissements d'excitation, sera sur tous les forums de la région en moins d'une heure.

- Et tu finiras en prison pour production, possession et distribution de pornographie juvénile, n'oublie pas que je n'ai que seize ans, tenta sa proie en désespoir de cause. Si tu fais ça je vais te dénoncé.

Naruto toujours aussi inquiétant, entouré de son aura malsaine, jeta un regard dément sur sa cousine avant de lui répondre d'une voix rauque et presque inhumaine.

- Tu penses que ça m'en dissuadera? Dans cette vidéo on ne me voit pas et on ne m'entend pas. Tu devras prouver que c'est moi qui l'ai filmé et ce sera ta parole contre la mienne. Tu te voies raconter comment je t'ai obligé à te déshabiller et de te laisser raser devant tes parents, la police ou encore un juge et des avocats qui feront tout pour te faire passer pour une petite catin qui aime obéir à des ordres aussi humiliant. Pour la distribution c'est encore plus simple de ne pas me faire prendre, il me suffira d'oublier cette vidéo dans un café internet, dans l'école ou dans la maison des jeunes et le reste se fera tout seul. Dans le pire des cas rappel-toi que moi aussi je n'ai que seize ans. Ils vont me renvoyer en centre jeunesse jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans… Cet endroit je le connais très bien j'y ai passé les cinq dernières années à cause de toi et de ta famille, ce sera comme retourné à la maison.

Satisfait de son petit discourt le blond se redressa avant de se dirigé vers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Laisse faire ce repas, dit-il avant de passer la porte. Rentre chez toi convaincre tes parents de te laisser vivre ici, moi je dois faire quelques dizaines de copie de cette vidéo.

Une fois son cousin parti c'est comme une automate que Karin quitta la salle de bain avant de se ré-habiller dans le hall d'entrée pour finalement sortir de cette maison. Elle fit deux coin de rue avant de s'effondré contre une cabine téléphonique prise de nausée. Tremblante et sanglotant elle resta plusieurs minutes a fixé les reste de son derniers repas en revivant mentalement ces dernières heures quand un détaille l'effraya plus que tout. Tout comme lui, elle était une adolescente, et est au prise avec les mêmes… Contraintes hormonales. Mais Naruto tout au longs de cette fin de journée et ce même au moment où elle était nue et totalement offerte à lui n'avais jamais semblé « excité », tout du moins sexuellement, par elle.

« _Mais à quelle point est-t-il dément_ ?» Se demanda la jeune fille avant de se remettre en route titubante.


	3. Chapitre 3

Il avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour tout mettre en place et que les parents de Karin acceptent enfin de la laisser vivre sous le toit de son cousin. Elle avait bien sur dut argumenter et ce de plus en plus désespérément alors que les menaces de Naruto devenait de plus en plus virulente et que ces humiliantes soirée passée nue et sous ces ordres se multipliais. Une fois les arguments de désir de liberté et de rapprochement de la famille furent repoussés par ces parents qui se refusaient à voir leur fille de seize ans quitter leur demeure aussi tôt. Il fallut finalement qu'elle joue le tout pour le tout en racontant à qu'elle point Naruto se faisait persécuté à l'école et qu'elle en craignait même pour sa vie.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que son père s'empresse de rendre visite à son neveu qui jouas parfaitement son rôle d'adolescent au bout du rouleau au point où son père envisageas même de l'obliger à venir vivre chez eux. Seulement puisque son neveu avait obtenu son émancipation il n'avait plus aucun droit légal de l'y obliger et Naruto ne se gêne pas pour le lui rappeler. Ce fut finalement la dernière phrase que prononça Naruto avant qu'il ne le mette à la porte de la maison qui convainquit le père d'accéder à la demande de sa fille, pour le bien du jeune homme.

- Vous m'avez abandonné il y a huit ans alors continuer comme avant et laisser moi donc crever en paix!

Le lendemain, soit le samedi, Karin prépara ces bagages et partis de la maison qui l'avait accueilli ces huit dernières années pour aller vivre dans ce qui serait certainement à la fois sa prison et sa chambre de torture pour les deux années à venir. Ces parents furent toucher de la voir en larme alors qu'elle refermait pour la dernière fois la porte de sa chambre et l'assurèrent qu'elle n'allait pas loin et qu'elle pourrait toujours revenir… Des paroles qui ne firent qu'ajouter à ses souffrances morales.

Une fois le dernier sac laisser dans la pièce que Naruto lui avait attitré, chambre qui était autrefois une chambre d'amis, le père de Karin l'avait pris dans ces bras avant de saluer Naruto et de partir.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, la nargua son cousin reprenant son visage dément et sadique.

L'ignorant la jeune fille alla à la fenêtre pour voir la voiture de son père s'éloigné lentement de la maison quand la voix de son cousin s'éleva de nouveau.

- Dis-moi cousine, ça te fait quoi à toi? Ça te fais quoi de voir ta famille t'abandonner aux mains d'un salaud de première qui te fait chanter et qui vas tellement abuser de toi que même quand tu seras partie d'ici tu ne pourras sans doute jamais plus reprendre une vie normale?

« Alors c'était vraiment ça son but depuis le début, il pense que je vais haïr mes parents autant qu'il peut les haïr.»

- Allez, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, il y a beaucoup de corvée a complété.

Comprenant que sa nouvelle vie commençait Karin quilla l'entrée à alla dans sa nouvelle chambre pour retirer ces vêtements comme le lui ordonnais son maitre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Karin subissait ce mode de vie malsain, passant ces journées à l'école tentant de paraitre le plus normale possible et ces soirées, nue, à servir de boniche pour son cousin qui jubilait de la situation. De tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis que cet horrible chantage avait débuté ce qui déstabilisait le plus Karin était la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était adaptée à cette situation d'esclave. Depuis quelques deux ou trois jours c'était tout naturellement qu'elle entrait dans sa nouvelle demeure avant d'aller tout simplement se dévêtir dans sa chambre pour aller préparer le repas de son cousin. Ensuite elle pouvait manger elle-même avant de nettoyer la cuisine et de faire le ménage de la maison. Finalement elle appelait ses parents pour les rassurer de sa situation et de la santé de son cousin avant de faire ces devoirs pour enfin se coucher totalement épuiser. Encore aujourd'hui elle venait tout juste de sortir de sa chambre dans sa tenue de maison pour aller préparer le repas quand son cousin l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'entre dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour petite chose, alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement jovial.

- Parce que j'aurais une raison de bien aller avec ce que tu me fais subir !?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire. Tu es ici depuis deux semaines et tu n'as rien tenté pour m'échapper, pas de crise de larmes, pas de tentative de meurtre… À croire que tu aimes te balader à poil devant moi, tu ne serais pas un peu exhibitionniste sur les bords.

Piqué au vif par cette insinuation Karin sentis son visage s'empourprer de colère alors qu'elle lui répondait vivement.

- Si tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir d'être à la merci d'un pervers détraquer comme toi c'est que tu es encore plus cinglé que je le croyais.

Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille aurais cru son cousin ne s'énervas pas face à l'insulte se contentant d'exposer un petit sourire qui lui semblas… Satisfait.

- Très bien, si tu le dit… Mais pourquoi tu ne fais rien, j'attends mon repas, je mangerais bien des _ramen_ au porc ce soir.

Karin pris un instant pour réfléchir et si elle ne se trompait pas il ne lui restait pas les ingrédients nécessaires.

- Il ne nous reste pas de proc Naruto, normalement j'avais prévu de faire des pâtes ce soir. Tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Et alors, j'ai dit que je voulais des _ramen_ au porc alors c'est ce que tu vas faire compris, s'énervas le jeune homme.

- C'est bon, c'est bon je vais te les faire tes _ramen_ mais ne te venge pas sur moi si tu manges plus tard. Je m'habille en vitesse et je vais à l'épicerie.

La jeune fille s'en retourna vers sa chambre mais fut interrompue par Naruto qui l'entraina plutôt vers le salon. Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de le contredire en ce moment elle le suivi docilement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui jette un grand pull orange qui devait lui appartenir.

- Pas besoin d'aller dans ta chambre enfile ça et vas-y.

Karin pris le temps de regardé le chandail et d'assimilé les paroles de son maitre chanteur avant de s'empourpré de colère.

- Non mais t'es vraiment dérangé, explosa-t-elle en lui jetant le pull au visage. T'es vraiment débile de croire que je vais sortir d'ici dans cette tenue, je préférais encore…

Malheureusement pour elle sa phrase fut coupé alors que son cousin lui enfonçait violement son poing dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé et le visage tordu par la douleur elle tomba à genoux juste avant qu'une main ne vienne emprisonner la gorge pour la plaquer contre le mur. Un instant elle pensa répliquer mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle abandonna aussitôt toute idée de résistance. Jusque-là jamais elle n'aurais cru que Naruto pourrais s'en prendre à elle physiquement mais en voyant son regard dément planté dans le sien elle crue sincèrement qu'il allait l'étranglé sur place.

- J'avais tellement hâte, commença-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable. J'avais hâte que tu me résiste pour que je puisse enfin te remettre à l'ordre. Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que tu commençais à prendre du plaisir à ta situation et crois-moi ça m'aurais fait chier au plus haut point.

Voyant le regard de sa cousine devenir vague Naruto relâcha sa poigne la voyant avec délectation s'écraser au sol reprenant avec peine son souffle.

- Tu te souviens de notre entente petite chose, tu dois faire tout ce que je t'ordonne sans résister c'est bien clair! Je ne compte pas révéler tes petits secrets de sitôt mais je compte bien te punir si tu ne m'obéis pas… Ça fait deux semaine que j'attends que tu me donne une occasion de te faire du mal alors je te remercie bien platement mais maintenant j'ai faim alors…

Sans ajouter un mot Naruto saisi sa cousine par les cheveux et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se remettre de l'étranglement ou du coup de poing il la traina littéralement vers la porte arrière avant de la jeter dehors nue comme au jour de sa naissance.

Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune fille sonnée pour réaliser sa situation. Bien qu'elle fut à l'arrière de la maison et qu'une haute clôture en bois entourait le terrain elle était tout de même entièrement nue à l'extérieur. Rapidement elle se jeta sur la poigné de la porte et fut horrifier de la trouver verrouiller.

« _Non, il ne peut pas avoir fait ça! Si les voisins me voie je suis finie… Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'appeler sans risquer d'attirer l'attention._ » Pensât-t-elle tout en tentant désespérément de forcée la poignée verrouiller.

Il s'écoula encore une bonne minute avant qu'une idée effrayante ne le lui vienne à l'esprit.

« _Il ne veut tout de même pas que j'aille lui acheter son porc entièrement nue… En plus je n'ai même pas d'argent, il m'a jeté dehors sans rien._ »

Voyant bien que de toute façon elle ne pourrait jamais forcer cette porte elle tourna son regard vers la cour dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour cacher sa nudité afin de tenter d'entré par la porte avant mais encore là il n'y avait rien… Du moins mis à part les draps que leurs seconde voisine avait mis à séché sur la corde. Elle prit encore quelques instant pour envisagé le pour et le contre avant de s'élancé vers la clôture, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix visiblement son cousin n'avais pas l'intention de lui ouvrir.

Tout en espérant que personne ne regarderais dans cette direction à ce moment-là elle sauta rapidement l'obstacle avant de se jeter dans la haie qui la séparait encore de son objectif. Dissimulé dans le feuillage elle prit le temps d'observé attentivement la cour pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent avant de ce lancé sur le drap blanc qu'elle avait déjà repéré mais visiblement la chance n'était pas avec elle. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de retiré le drap de sa corde la porte arrière de la maison s'ouvrit sur une petite dame âgé visiblement surprise de trouver une jeune fille nue dans son arrière-cour.

- Je vous donne une minute pour m'expliquer ce que vous faite sur ma propriété dans cette tenue jeune fille, déclara sévèrement la dame en pointant Karin de sa canne.

Karin qui avait eu pour premier réflexe de se cacher derrière le drap cherchait maintenant une histoire plausible a inventé au plus vite mais la vieille dame ne lui en laissa pas le temps. L'ayant rejointe pendant qu'elle cogitait elle tira d'un coup sec sur le drap l'arrachant à sa corde dévoilant totalement Karin qui n'eut plus pour seul solution de se recroqueviller sur elle-même pour dissimulé sa nudité.

- Je suis désolé madame, je me suis enfermé dehors par accident et je voulais vous emprunté ce drap pour voir si la porte avant était ouverte, déclara rapidement la rousse alors que des larmes de honte s'écoulait sur son visage.

- Et pourquoi donc est-tu sortie nue petite sotte, demanda sèchement la vieille.

Ne trouvant rien à dire la jeune fille se contenta de resserré un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, que pourrait-t-elle dire… Jamais, en temps normale, elle ne se serait retrouvée dans cette position.

- Les jeune de nos jours, finit par soupiré la dame en laissant tomber le drap sur les épaules de Karin. Il faut toujours que vous agissiez sans réfléchir. Alors ou vis-tu, tu es nouvelle dans le cartier?

- O-oui, j'ai emménagé avec mon cousin, votre deuxième voisin, murmura Karin tout à sa honte.

- Oh, tu es la cousine du petit Naruto, il fallait le dire plus tôt ma petite, déclara la dame sur un ton beaucoup plus doux. Alors tu t'es vraiment enfermé dehors par accident, je pensai que s'était encore un de vos jeux de gamins qui avait dérapé. Continua la dame dans un petit rire alors qu'elle aidait la pauvre Karin à se redresser tout en la dissimulant bien sous le drap.

- Vous connaissez Naruto? Demanda Karin maintenant debout et décemment drapé.

- Bien sûr, c'est un si gentil garçon, il m'aide souvent à rentrer mes courses. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il ne vis plus seul, ce n'est pas bon pour des jeunes comme vous de vivre seul, il y aurait de quoi devenir cinglé.

« _Si elle savait à quel point elle peut avoir raison._ » Pensa sombrement la rousse.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout jeune fille mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour faire causette, allez viens je te ramène chez toi avant que le vieux Sarutobi ne rentre ne pointe son nez dehors. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il meure du cœur, ça doit bien faire cinquante ans qu'il rêve de voir une jeune fille comme toi dans cet accoutrement, se moqua la vieille dame tout en guidant Karin vers la maison de son cousin.

Les quelques instant nécessaire pour retraversé la distance qu'elle venait tout juste de courir pour se trouver quelque chose pour se vêtir suffirent à la vieille dame pour lui raconter quelque potin sur les gens du voisinage, lui vanté les mérite de Naruto qui était un si bon garçon avec elle et, à sa grande honte, à la complimenté pour sa plastique qui lui rappelais son corps de jeune fille. Au moment où la dame, qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté, frappa à la porte de la maison la pauvre Karin avait le visage tout aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

- Bonjour grand-mère Chiyo co… Karin, mais que t'es-t-il arrivé, je croyais que tu devais aller prendre ta douche. Demanda Naruto avec un air si innocent sur le visage que même Karin aurais pu y croire en d'autre circonstance.

- Je... J'y allais mais j'ai cru entendre quelque chose à l'arrière et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé à l'extérieur… La porte c'est refermé tout seule et je me suis retrouver enfermé, répondit faiblement Karin qui avait eu le temps de se trouver une histoire plausible.

- Désolé Karin, cette saleté de porte est brisé depuis un bon moment et j'avais oublié de te le dire, lui dit son cousin semblant toujours aussi honnête.

- Bon maintenant que tu es rentré je m'en retourne les jeunes, prenez bien soins de vous, déclara la vieille Chiyo avant de s'en retournée.

- Merci encore grand-mère, je vous ramène votre drap dès demain, salua le blond en agitant la main comme un gamin ce qui fit bien rire la vieille dame.

Un fois la porte refermé Naruto perdit immédiatement son visage d'ange avant d'arracher le drap des épaules de Karin. La fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air mauvais il lui tendit de nouveau le grand pull de laine orange qu'il avait fixé au crochet de la porte.

- Alors petite chose, vas-tu m'obéir gentiment ou tu préfères tenter ta chance et faire la connaissance d'un autre voisin, lui demanda-t-il méchamment en pointant la porte arrière.

Ne voulant surtout pas réitéré l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre Karin saisit le vêtement sans un mot et l'enfila en vitesse. Une fois mis elle regarda le résultat et se dit qu'elle aurait bien dû accepter dès le début. L'épais chandail, bien que trop grand, était beaucoup moins indécent qu'elle ne l'aurais crue. Le col trop grand lui laissait une épaule dénudée mais certain de ces propre haut avait la même coupe et le bas arrivais environ à la même hauteur que les plus courte de ces mini-jupe. En fait les seuls problèmes venaient de l'affreuse couleur orange qui ne lui allait pas du tout, de la légère transparence causé par les mailles de laine et bien sûr de l'absence de sous-vêtements…

« _Mais c'est bien moins pire que d'être entièrement nue_. » Se dit-elle en enfilant ces chaussures.

- Je vais y aller… Maitre, ajouta-t-elle rapidement de peur de le provoqué.

- Très bien. Sitôt que tu rentreras tu te remettras nue c'est clair !?

Sans un mot de plus elle se saisit de son sac et acquiesça avant de sortir. La maison n'était pas vraiment loin du marché ou elle allait habituellement faire ces courses mais cette fois ci le chemin lui parus duré des heures. Le maillage lâche de la laine lui faisait ressentir chaque courant d'aire comme si elle avait été nue et son étrange accoutrement poussait chaque passant à la détailler ajoutant à son sentiment de malaise. Elle fit ces emplettes aussi rapidement que possible et revint à la maison tout aussi vite presser que cette journée se finisse enfin pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'enfermé dans sa chambre et se cacher profondément sous ses couvertures.

C'est en ressentant un grand sentiment de soulagement qu'elle passa la porte de sa prison et comme le lui avais ordonné Naruto elle retira le pull et ces chaussures avant de se diriger vers la cuisine son sac de courses à la main.

- Bonjours Karin, lui déclara une douce voix lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Totalement tétaniser par la panique la pauvre Karin ne tenta même pas de se cacher à la vue de sa camarade de classe qui était tranquillement assise à table sans sembler se formaliser par la nudité de la rousse.

- J'avais oublié de te dire, susurra la voix de son cousin, qui était derrière elle, à son oreille. Ma petite amie devait venir ce soir et je ne cache jamais rien à ma douce Hinata.

Rebonjour! Je remercie Anonyme pour l'idée de base de ce chapitre qui m'a été envoyer par MP. Les autres pas de gêne vous pouvez m'envoyer d'autre idée ou mise en situation... Du moins si vous voulez une suite à cette fiction.


	4. Chapitre 4

Karin était toujours immobile face à sa camarade de classe essayant de remettre bout à bout les informations qu'elle possédait. Hinata était dans la cuisine de son cousin, ne semblant pas être étonné de la voir entièrement nue, et Naruto lui annonçait qu'elle était sa petite-amie… Naruto tout comme Hinata n'avaient pas de petits-amis c'était pourtant un fait bien connu. La jeune fille était bien trop… Coincé avouons-le, pour avoir un copain et Naruto était franchement détester par la totalité de la population scolaire, alors que voulait dire cette blague. En plus il y avait un détail qui vint frapper Karin.

- Nous avions une entente Naruto, personne ne devais savoir. Si tu es réellement un homme de parole détruit ce que tu as contre moi et laisse-moi partir ! S'empressa-t-elle de s'écrié.

- Je n'ai pas rompu notre accord, Hinata dit lui ce que tu sais.

- Mon Naruto m'a dit qui tu avais accepté de le servir en tout, déclara tout simplement l'Hyuga.

- Et… Insista Karin.

- Et c'est tout, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus j'aime Naruto et j'ai confiance en lui, l'assura-t-elle avec tellement de dévotion dans la voix qu'elle en inquiéta la rousse.

- Mais tu lui a fait quoi ? Demanda la rousse incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait et entendais.

Ne prêtant plus suffisamment attention à son cousin Karin fut totalement prise au dépourvus quand il arriva derrière elle lui saisissant voilement un sein d'une main tout en plaquant l'autre contre son intimité.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait mis à part l'aimer, je l'aime et elle m'aime. Ce qui fait que même si je te touche ainsi, même si je te baisais sur cette table elle saurait que ça ne compte pas parce que c'est elle que j'aime, n'est-ce pas Hinata, demanda-t-il attirant l'attention de la rousse sur la jeune fille qui les regardait souriante .

- Oui mon amour, lui répondit-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Sitôt la réponse donné le blond libéra Karin pour rejoindre sa petite amie et une fois qu'il leu embrasser il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- Dis Karin, honnêtement que pense-tu d'Hinata?

Surprise par la question la rousse décida quand même de ne prendre aucun risque et de dire la vérité.

- Enfaite je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche d'elle mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ou entendu dire de méchanceté envers personne. En gros elle m'a toujours semblé gentille mais trop réservé, répondit Karin hésitante.

- Bien, parfait, maintenant c'est à ton tour Hinata.

- Vraiment, je peux ? Demanda la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

- Oui vraiment, allez montre-lui ce que tu penses d'elle.

Se levant de sa chaise Hinata se dirigea vers Karin arborant un magnifique sourire pour interrompre sa marche tout près d'elle.

- Je te déteste, lui dit-t-elle tout doucement avant de la saisir à le gorge si violement que sa tête alla frapper le mur manquant lui faire perdre connaissance.

Trop sonnée pour se défendre efficacement Karin ne pouvais que griffer lamentablement les manches du chandail d'Hinata tout en regardant le visage de celle qui l'étranglais souriant comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est assez, entendit-t-elle Naruto déclaré un poil avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Aussitôt l'emprise de la jeune fille se desserra et elle retourna près de son petit-ami qui l'embrassa gentiment sur le front la faisant resplendir de bonheur. Toujours as tenté de reprendre son souffle Karin regardais le couple, terroriser de voir à quelle point la Hyuga semblais dévouer à Naruto.

« _Comment as-t-elle pu devenir obnubilé par lui à ce point ?_ » Ne put-t-elle s'empêcher de se demander tout en massant sa gorge douloureuse.

Alors qu'elle commençait enfin à se remettre elle vit Naruto lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui semblas la dépité un brin.

- Tu es sur Naruto, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui ma chérie, mais je ne t'oblige pas.

- D'accord, finit-t-elle par dire visiblement déçu.

La jeune fille pris le temps d'embrasser gentiment son amoureux avant de retournée vers Karin qui prise de panique tenta de s'éloigné d'elle en rampant à reculons longeant le mur. Arriver au coin de la pièce elle se retrouva acculé ne pouvant qu'espérer ne pas se faire attaquer par la folle qui s'agenouillais maintenant face à elle.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne suis pas méchante, Naruto m'a demandé d'être gentille avec toi tan que tu serais gentille avec moi.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire et ne voulant surtout pas la contrarié, tremblante, Karin saisi la main qui lui était tendue et se laissa aider à se relever.

- On dirait que tu as passé une dure journée, remarqua Hinata en constatant le bleu qui commençait à se formé là ou Naruto l'avais frappé plus tôt. Viens avec moi, je vais te préparer pour le repas, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'inciter à la suivre.

- Je, je dois faire le repas, hésita Karin qui ne savait plus ce qui serait le plus dangereux entre contredire Hinata ou désobéir à Naruto.

Sans lâcher sa main Hinata se tourna vers son petit-ami toute sourire pour lui demander d'une voix tendre.

- Chéri, ça te dérange si Karin te laisse faire le repas pour nous trois ?

- Aucun problème Hinata, je viens de te le dire quand tu es ici Karin est sous ta responsabilité mais tu dois être gentille avec elle.

Karin n'en croyais pas ces oreilles alors qu'elle se laissait docilement entrainer vers la sortie, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminé si son tortionnaire était tout d'un coup gentil ou particulièrement retords. Bien sûr il avait demandé à Hinata d'être gentille avec elle mais en retour c'est elle qui devait être gentille envers la psychopathe… Et que voulait dire « gentille » dans l'esprit déranger d'Hinata Hyuga. Arriver à la salle de bain Karin eu la surprise d'y voir la baignoire emplis d'une eau chaude et parfumé.

- J'avais préparé ce bain pour Naruto mais je crois que tu en a plus besoin que lui pour te détendre. Allez, entre, l'incita-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas la contredire la rousse entra dans la baignoire ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement de soulagement en sentant l'eau chaude envelopper son corps meurtri. Son bien être fut malheureusement de courte durée car en se tournant vers la jeune Hyuga elle fut horrifier de la voir se dévêtir, non pas que le corps de la fille n'était pas désirable avec ces formes plantureuse, ce sont les blessures que les vêtements amples qu'elle portait en permanence dissimulait qui la terrifiait. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir de vieille cicatrice sur ses bras, elle pouvait aussi voir de vilains hématomes à diverse stades de guérison sur l'ensemble de son corps ainsi que plusieurs marque de griffures et de morsures ne semblant pas toutes d'origines humaines.

- C'est Naruto qui t'a fait ça, demanda difficilement Karin.

- Non, Naruto ne m'a jamais fait de mal, répondit immédiatement Hinata comme si s'était une évidence. Naruto est le seul qui est gentil avec moi et c'est pour ça que je l'aime autant.

- Mais alors, qui t'a fait ça ?

Souriante Hinata s'approcha de la rousse en présentant ces bras scarifié.

- Celles-là je me les ai faites toute seules, lui expliqua-t-elle en montrant les cicatrices. J'étais en train de me couper dans les toilettes de l'école quand Naruto m'a trouvé et c'est depuis ce jour que nous sortons ensemble. Ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les marques violacé sur son ventre et ces côtes, c'est mon cousin Neji qui me les a faites en me frappant…

« _QUOI ! Neji !? Le petit-ami de Kin ! Mais comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareil à Hinata_ » Se dit la rousse alors qu'Hinata continuait son énumération de ces blessures.

- … et ça, dit-elle en montrant les bleues à l'intérieur de ces cuisses ainsi que ces marque de morsures et de griffures, ça me viens de ton petit ami Kiba et de son chien.

Karin était partager, d'un côté les blessures d'Hinata était réelle et la façon qu'elle avait eu de les énuméré en mentionnant ces tortionnaire démontrait d'une honnêteté qu'elle ne pouvait nier… Cependant d'une autre côté elle ne pouvait croire que Neji et Kiba, respectivement ces ami et petit-ami, des garçons qu'elle connaissait depuis des années pouvaient faire preuve de tan de cruauté envers une fille douce comme Hinata.

- Tu ne me crois pas hein, demanda celle-ci en prenant place derrière elle dans la baignoire.

- Non… Je sais que tu es honnête mais je ne comprends pas, avoua franchement Karin.

Hinata ne repris pas immédiatement la parole immédiatement, se saisissant plutôt d'un gant de bain pour commencer la toilette de Karin, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut commencé à lui savonner le dos.

- Ma famille est à la tête d'une grande fortune depuis plusieurs générations et comme je suis l'ainé de mon père je devrais être la principale héritière de la famille. Le seul problème c'est que la tradition voudrait que seulement un garçon puisse hériter. Il y a quelques années tout ce serait réglé facilement, mon père m'aurais fiancé à mon cousin Neji mais de nos jours avec les lois contre la consanguinité c'est devenu impossible… Donc quand j'ai eu dix ans, quand ma mère est morte, mon père m'a déshérité au profit de Neji et il a décrété que désormais je devrais le servir en toute chose si je ne voulais pas me retrouver à la rue. Avant ça Neji était gentil avec moi mais depuis, mon père à commencer à lui monter la tête avec ces devoirs d'héritier et à le harceler sans arrêt sur chaque aspect de sa vie… Rapidement il a finis par tout me mettre sur le dos. La première fois qu'il m'a frappé j'avais onze ans et la première fois qu'il m'a violé j'en avais douze, tout ça pour se défouler de la vie de misère que lui faisait mon père.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé, ne put s'empêcher de demander Karin.

- Je l'ai fait, je l'ai dit à mon père… Il s'est contenter de me dire que je ne devais pas diffamé contre la famille et que si je n'étais pas heureuse au manoir je n'avais qu'a partir mourir de faim dans la rue. Le soir même j'ai fugué et je suis allé à la police pour dénoncer mon cousin. Ils m'ont fait examiner par un médecin, ils ont appelé un agent des services sociaux… Mais en moins de trois heures une voiture de police me raccompagnait chez moi. Mon père les avait tous corrompus pour éviter un scandale qui éclabousserait la famille. Quand je suis entré dans le manoir toute la maisonnée était présente : les domestiques, les cuisiniers, mon oncle, ma tante, ma petite sœur et Neji. Il a dit que j'avais inventé un vilain mensonge pour me faire remarquer, il m'a obligé à m'excuser auprès de tout le monde et auprès de Neji… Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'il m'a puni, il à demander à mon oncle et à Kô, notre majordome, de me tenir fermement, il m'a mise nue devant tout le monde et il m'a battue jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Depuis j'ai toujours laissé Neji faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

En écoutant Hinata raconter tout naturellement cette histoire d'horreur Karin eu du mal à retenir la nausée qui montait en elle.

« _Comment un homme peut faire ça à sa propre fille_ » Se demanda-t-elle dégouter. « _Mais en même temps si elle sait pour Naruto et lui pour elle je peux comprendre leur affinité. »_

- Il y a un an et demi j'en ai eu assez et j'ai essayé de me suicider et Naruto m'a trouver, il m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a dit qu'il me comprenait, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Soupira Hinata qui ne put réprimer un violent frisson de plaisir à ce souvenir. Ensuite il y a eu un temps ou ma situation c'est améliorer, quand Neji c'est fait sa petite amie il à arrêter de me violer parce que, selon lui, Kin était bien meilleure.

À ces mots c'est Karin qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, tout ce temps elle avait cru que, tout comme elle, Kin n'avait jamais couché avec Neji, en fait Kin lui avait juré que Neji la dégoutait et que jamais elle ne le toucherait. Pourtant elle était sure qu'Hinata ne mentait pas et elle se sentait trahit, trompée.

- Pour Kiba, comment c'est-t-il mis à te maltraité ? Demanda-t-elle pour éviter de penser plus longtemps à celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Peu de temps après que Neji ai commencé à sortir avec Kin mon père l'a appris, selon lui elle n'est pas digne de sortir avec un Hyuga alors il lui à couper son argent de poche tant qu'il sortirait avec elle.

Karin ne put qu'être surprise de cette nouvelle car Neji tenais sa réputation de « prince » de l'école non seulement de sa belle gueule mais aussi de sa tendance à dépenser son argent à tout vas… Et selon Hinata monsieur Hyuga lui avait coupé les fonds depuis plus d'un an.

- Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que Neji n'amène Kiba à la maison en lui disant qui s'il le payait suffisamment il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait de moi… Et Kiba à payer.

Plus Hinata avançait dans son histoire plus Karin était dégouter par ceux qu'elle appelait ces amis. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué Hinata en classe, elle était si effacer face aux autres, mais en prenant en compte qu'elle trainait toujours avec Neji et Kiba elle pouvait comprendre que la jeune fille ne l'ai jamais approché.

- Au début Kiba était plutôt gentil, pendant quelque temps j'ai même cru qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me faisait véritablement l'amour mais je me faisais des idées. Quand il a commencé à sortir avec toi j'ai il a arrêté de venir me voir et Neji est devenu de plus en plus violent. Au bout de quelques semaines il est revenu mais ce n'était plus le Kiba que je connaissais il était violent et il me prenait comme si j'avais été un objet. À chaque fois qu'il me laissait sur le sol épuiser et briser il me demandait de le pardonner en disant que s'était ta faute si il était si frustré, que si tu acceptais de le laisser coucher avec toi il n'aurait plus besoin de venir me voir pour me faire du mal.

« _Mais qu'elle salaud! Pas étonnant que cette pauvre fille me déteste ! »_ Ne put s'empêcher de se dire Karin sans pour autant interrompre Hinata.

- Ça fait déjà un bon moment maintenant qu'il ne s'excuse plus, il n'est plus du tout gentil avec moi, il amène même Neji avec lui pour qu'il se moque de moi pendant qu'il me besogne… La dernière fois il s'est mis à me traiter de chienne et…

Karin sentis son cœur manqué un battement au moment où Hinata commença à avoir du mal à continuer se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire les deux garçons de si terrible pour qu'elle ait du mal à le lui raconter… Elle qui avait mentionné le reste avec tant d'aplomb.

- … Il a amené Akamaru dans la chambre et il m'a obligé à faire des choses dégoutante, finit-elle par dire difficilement.

Même si elle avait du mal à croire à un tel degré de perversité chez un être humain les marques sur le corps de la jeune fille était des preuves suffisantes pour qu'elle la croit. Ne sachant que dire face à ce récit elle se laissa laver silencieusement, une fois que son corps eut été savonné et rincé entièrement Hinata la sortie de l'eau pour la séché avec une serviette douce. Une fois sèche l'Hyuga sortit un pot d'onguent médicamenteux qu'elle appliqua sur son ventre son cou, là où elle l'avait étranglé, et sur ces pieds qu'elle avait légèrement blessé dans sa course à l'extérieur plus tôt dans la journée. Quand elle eut fini Hinata lui pris de nouveau la main et toute deux nue elle l'entraina dans sa chambre avant de l'assoir sur son lit et de se mettre à genoux entre ces jambes. Ne comprenant pas ce que la petite-amie de Naruto avait en tête Karin osa enfin parler.

- H-Hinata, que fais-tu ?

Se contentant de lui sourire Hinata plongea son visage entre ces cuisses pour poser sa bouche contre son sexe. Résistant pour la première fois la rousse posa ses deux mains sur sa tête pour la repousser mais la Hyuga les lui saisit rapidement avant le lever les yeux sur elle pour lui jeter un regard qui lui glaça le sang dans les veines.

- Sois gentille et laisse-toi faire ! Siffla-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

Le « sois gentille » étant très clairement un menace Karin retira ces mains et se résolut à devoir subir ne laissant couler qu'une unique larme de honte et de frustration quand elle senti une langue s'insinuer en elle. Depuis que cet affreux chantage avait débuté un mois plus tôt elle attendait avec anxiété le jours ou Naruto lui ferais subir quelques sévices sexuelle mais elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que ce soit des mains d'une fille que cela arrive. En un sens la jeune fille trouvait cet état de fait encore pire à encaisser que si ça avait été Naruto lui-même qui avait agis. Fermant  
les yeux de toutes ces forces elle tentait bien de s'imaginer entre les mains de sa petite amie mais Hinata était visiblement une novice dans les plaisir saphique et ne pouvait aucunement se comparé à Kin. De plus, à sa grande honte, son corps se mettait à réagir à la caresse maladroite de la Hyuga qui, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, semblais déterminer à la faire jouir. Malgré la honte et la peur ces seins étaient maintenant bien érigés tandis que sa cyprine lubrifiait son intimité parcouru sans cesse par cette maudite langue qui la brulait comme si elle avait été un fer chauffé à blanc. L'orgasme arriva finalement lui arrachant des gémissements et des cris qu'elle ne put retenir malgré tous ces efforts tandis que des larmes de dépit trempaient maintenant son visage.

Satisfaite Hinata se relevas tranquillement faisant ouvrir les yeux à Karin qui vit son cousin dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui les regardant le sourire aux lèvres. Passant près de lui sa belle pris le temps de l'embrasser avant de se retourné vers la fille qu'elle venait de violer.

- Je vais me laver le visage et m'habiller, reste ici je reviens pour qu'on te choisisse une jolie tenue pour le souper, lui dit-t-elle gentiment avant de la laisser seul avec son cousin.

- Tu offrais un très joli spectacle petite chose, dit Naruto d'un ton moqueur. Hinata est plutôt douer de sa bouche tu ne trouves pas !? Lui demanda-t-il après avoir passé sa langue sur ces lèvres pour y gouter les sucs intimes laisser par son baiser avec sa douce

Encore trop secouer pour reprendre contenance c'est la voix coupé par des sanglots à peine contenue que Karin lui répondit.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi lui demander de me faire ça ?

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, lui répondit immédiatement le blond. Kiba lui à redonner un peu d'espoir avant de le lui retirer, il est même devenu pire que son cousin… Il l'a même obligé à se laisser besogner par son chien seulement pour s'amuser, gronda-t-il le visage déformé par la colère.

Pendant un instant Karin cru bien qu'il allait se mettre à frapper le mur de son poing tellement il semblait en rage mais le temps de prendre trois grandes inspirations le blond repris son calme avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui saisir le menton entre deux doigts.

- La seule chose qu'elle peut faire contre lui c'est de lui prendre une chose qu'il ne peut pas avoir, toi ! Ce salaud ne rêve que de te baiser et il le lui a répété sans cesse pendant qu'il se servait d'elle pour se vider les couilles alors j'ai décidé de lui faire ce cadeau… Tant qu'elle sera ici tu seras à elle.

Sur ces paroles il quitta la chambre laissant sa cousine relâcher la pression éclatant enfin en sanglots rouler en boule sur son lit. Quelques instants plus tard c'est Hinata, de nouveau vêtue, qui revins se mettant à fouiller dans ces armoires en sifflotant pour lui trouver une tenue à mettre ignorant totalement la jeune fille en pleurs. Se reprenant enfin et voyant la jeune fille à la psyché rendu si instable lui choisir des sous-vêtements une pensée terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit.

« _Si elle est déjà prête à me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait à Naruto et parce que je me refuse à Kiba… Que vas-t-elle me faire si elle apprend que la petite amie de son cousin, qui la protège présentement de ces sévices, le trompe avec moi ? »_


End file.
